The Outreach Core (Core D) will include the Visiting Scholars Program in Environmental Health, the Research Seminar SERIES, THE Harvard SBRP Web page, and two new programs: a Geographic Information System (GIS) Mapping Program for teams from the departments of health and environmental protection in the New England states and a Toxics Mapping Program for high school students that will allow to locate and describe hazardous materials in their environs and to use the CAMEO software suite to map them and share the results with prevention and response-oriented communities groups and agencies. The Toxics Mapping Program will be undertaken as a collaborative effort with the Emergency Planning and Community-Right-to Know Team of the Assistance and Pollution Prevention Office at U.S. EPA Region I (Boston). The Outreach Programs are multi-disciplinary and multi-focal. They feature collaboration with institution of higher education, with other SBRP programs. in New England, and with federal government agencies such as U.S. EPA Region I. New outreach components for this application will focus on new collaborative efforts with the New England- based state departments of health and environmental protection and U.S. EPA Region I and will develop links to the communities through high school students. In addition, visiting scholars will be recruited from communities in New England impacted by Superfund Sites. Our web page is the primary source of information about the program for researchers/clinicians/other professionals (such as risk assessors), the general public, and the "young scientists." A newsletter component offers a link to the "Research Briefs" from NIEHS.